Take a Chance on Me (AU:WS)
Take a Chance on Me is the fourth episode in Bakugan AU: Wavern's Story. The episode was first published as Brawl 4 on September 22, 2019. If you haven't read the episode yet, then you can follow the link, here. Plot After the events of the episode The Shadow of Naga, Dan Kuso and Wavern are challenged by Rikimaru to a Bakugan Brawl. Finding out he's actually working for Masquerade, the brawl turns from a fun challenge to a serious brawl. The brawl in this episode deviates from the Bakugan Episode "A Feud Between Friends" in several ways. (See Explanations) Brawls 'Dan Kuso vs. Rikimaru' TURN 00 *Rikimaru plays the 'Death Card.' *Dan and Rikimaru place down their first Gate Cards. TURN 01 *Rikimaru places down a Gate Card to his left of Dan's Card. *Rikimaru plays Aquos Robotallion onto his first card. *Robotallion Power Level: 290Gs TURN 02 *Dan places down a Gate Card to create a 2x2 Field. *Dan plays Pyrus Falconeer on the newly set card. *Falconeer Power Level: 310Gs TURN 03 *Rikimaru places down a Gate Card to his right of Dan's 1st Card. *Rikimaru plays Aquos Juggernoid on the newly set card. *Juggernoid Power Level: 330Gs TURN 04 *Dan hesitates *Dan plays Pyrus Griffon on Aquos Robotallion's Card. *Griffon Power Level: 330Gs *Rikimaru activates the Gate Card, Grand Spirit. *5 Gate Cards are currently on the field. *Robotallion: 290 -> 540 *Dan plays an Ability Card, Backfire. *GATE CARD NULLIFIED. *Robotallion: 540 -> 290 *Griffon wins the battle. *Rikimaru's Bakugan Remaining: 3 -> 2 *Dan's HSP Value: 0 -> 150 TURN 05 *Rikimaru plays an Ability Card, Aquos Cyclone. *Falconeer is moved to Juggernoid's Gate Card. *Rikimaru activates the Gate Card, Wall Lock. *Juggernoid wins the battle. *Falconeer is removed from play. *Dan's Bakugan Remaining: 3 -> 2 *Rikimaru's HSP Value: 0 -> 50 *Rikimaru plays Juggernoid onto Dan's first Gate Card. TURN 06 *Dan plays Pyrus Wavern onto Aquos Juggernoid's Card. *Wavern Power Level: 350 *Dan activates the Gate Card, Wavern Character. *Wavern: 350 -> 700 *Wavern wins the battle. *Rikimaru Bakugan Remaining: 2 -> 1 *Dan's HSP Value: 150 -> 650 TURN 07 *Rikimaru plays Aquos Siege on his own Card. *Siege Power Level: 350 TURN 08 *Dan plays Pyrus Wavern onto Aquos Siege's Card. *Dan hesitates *The Gate Card Time Limit expires, Supernova is activated. *Power Levels are already equal, no G-Power is transferred. *Dan activates an Ability Card, Boosted Dragon. *Wavern: 350 -> 450 *Wavern wins the battle. *Rikimaru Bakugan Remaining: 1 -> 0 *Dan's HSP Value: 650 -> 850 FINAL RESULTS: Dan Wins, Rikimaru Loses Explanation WARNING, the following is considered a Spoiler for the chapter. If you haven't read it yet, please do to understand what you're about to see. In the episode "A Feud Between Friends," Dan and Drago get into a heated argument about the fate of the Bakugan in the Doom Dimension. Within the Original Japanese, the argument is because of Dan's arrogancy that costed the lives of 4 Bakugan, 2 on each side, to the Death Dimension, where Drago says Dan is no better than Masquerade if he's willing to give up Bakugan just so he can win a battle. Before the argument as well, Drago also tried to stop Dan from tossing Griffon onto the field haphhazardly, but failed to reach him in time. This all boils to the point of Dan throwing Drago into the river, and the two don't apologize to each other until the backhalf of "Dan and Drago." However, in this episode, Wavern's character is actually reflected a lot, being different from Drago. During the battle, before Dan could throw Griffon, she stops him by shouting out her partner's name. She admits to both making mistakes during the battle (failing to save Serpenoid, Saurus, and Falconeer as well as focusing on raw power early on) and that they were a good match overall. Her much more caring and innocent personality allows both sides to talk out how they could've improved when the battle ended, and what could've happened if Wavern didn't stop Dan. Category:Episodes Category:Wavern's Story